Pharmaceutical depression treatment can result in a resistance to medication within a few years, leading to a diagnosis of treatment resistant major depression (TRMD). A variety of therapeutic intra-body electrical stimulation techniques can treat chronic disabling conditions such as TRMD. For instance, devices may be used to deliver stimulatory signals for vagus nerve stimulation (VNS), which can provide anti-depression benefit.